A Normal DayNOT!
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Lavi walks in on something the Order will never recover from. Summaries hate me! T-T Yullen. rated T.


**Disclaimer: Waaaaaa! *cries* I own nothiiiiing! **

**Okay it's been awhile since I actually posted something. I'm sorry! I have no excuse! I just didn't feel like writing. I'M SORRY! Forgive? *puppy eyes***

**Anyway! On with the story! **

* * *

Lavi thought it would be a nice, peaceful day today. No missions, no akumas, or Noahs. Just a normal day. Oh how wrong he was, for today was going to be a very shocking day.

Lavi was walking down the halls of the Order planning to wake up Allen early for breakfast. And when Lavi means early, he means _really_ early. Like five AM early. The white-haired boy had been on a month long mission and just got back late last night. Assuming no one had welcomed him back, Lavi decided to welcome him back as soon as he got up. Which was unusually early on this day. Lavi was outside of Allen's room.

"Allen-chan! Time to wake up!" he shouted and slammed the door open.

"Mmmm. Lavi go 'way." He heard a sleepy Allen reply. The redhead opened his eyes to see clothes scattered everywhere.

"Eh? Allen-chan, what happe-" he stopped talking when his gaze traveled to the bed. Instead of one small lump on the bed, there was one rather long and large lump. "Huh?" He saw a white head and…a black one...with long hair.

"HOLY SHIT!" And then he stood there in shock, mouth gaping open. Oddly enough the two sleeping exorcists didn't wake up by the loud shout.

A few hours later, Lenalee was on her way to the library, when she saw Allen's door open and Lavi gaping like an idiot. Curious, she walked over to see what was going on.

"Lavi, what's wrong? Why are you in Allen's room?" It was then that she got to the door and looked in. Again, one big lump was seen. And Lenalee screamed.

Faraway, a certain scientist poked up from his experiment.

"My Lenalee sensors are tingling! Hold on my precious Lenalee! Your brother's coming!" With that said, he did a super hero pose and dashed to his sister.

"LENALEE! WHAT HAPPENED? DID THE-" Komui stopped dead when he saw what was on the bed.

Apparently Allen had moved. He was lying on his stomach, his hand hanging limp over the side of the bed. The sheet was now just above his slim waist. The body next to him had an arm around his waist, but was on his side.

Allen's eyes fluttered open to see three gaping people in his room. The white-haired boy stirred and groggily lifted his head to get a better view. After his vision was less blurry from rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he saw that Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui were in his room with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

"Hmmmmm. Yuu. We've been found out." Allen snuggled back into the pillow, not wanting to get up. Next to him, Kanda stirred and looked up at the people.

"Che. Great. Moyashi get up and explain to them." He plopped his head back on the pillow.

"Nooooo. You do it. You're the one that left the door unlocked."

"No, that was you. I was going to, but you didn't let me."

"Hmmmmm. Fine, but only cause I don' feel like arguin'." Allen rolled over and sat up. He was about to just stand up, when Kanda grabbed his arm.

"Clothes, baka." Allen looked down at himself and only saw the sheet pooling around his waist.

"Oh. That would help." Kanda gave a grunt, so Allen looked around the room for his clothes. He saw his pants and Kanda's boxers on his dresser. His shirt was hanging on the ceiling fan, along with a sock and a boot. He found Kanda's pants near the bed and his and Kanda's jackets were across the room. He looked around the room again, but didn't see his boxers.

"Yuu, where are my boxers?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you remembered where you flung them."

"You should probably just get new ones. I'm pretty sure I ripped them off."

"Oh yeah, I think you did. Thanks, Yuu." Allen leaned down and gave his lover a peck on the cheek.

"Hn."

"But I'm seriously going to have to buy more clothes. You keep ripping them. I'm pretty sure I have like two pairs of boxers left. We should go shopping this weekend."

"No way in hell. Last time we went 'shopping', we ended up going to all food places and didn't get anything done."

"Awww! I won't do that this time! I promise! _Please_!" Allen gave his puppy eyes to his short-tempered lover.

"I know what you're doing, and it doesn't work if I'm not looking at you."

"Yuuuuuuuuu~! Pweeease! If I go alone, some old pervert might try and kidnap me! _Again_." He whispered the last part. God knows what Kanda would do if he found out that every time Allen goes shopping alone, he almost gets kidnapped or raped.

"Did you just say 'Again'?" Kanda eyed him suspiciously.

"No," Allen stated firmly. The raven glared at him for a moment longer then 'Che'd' and decided to get up. "Oi, the idiots are still frozen. Think they died from shock?"

"Yuu! That's not funny! You know I hate jokes like that!" Allen puffed his cheeks out in an adorable pout. Kanda sighed pulled his lover to his chest.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said and kissed Allen on the forehead. Allen giggled.

"It's okay. Now we better get dressed before they come out of whatever their in." With that said, Allen stretched as far as he could to get, without the sheet falling from both their bodies, to the dresser. In the process, he gave his lover a nice view of his cute little ass. Suddenly he felt a pinch on one of his cheeks. He squeaked and sat back down.

"Yuu! What the hell? There are other people here!" He glared at the raven. Kanda gave him a lecherous grin.

"So? It was just too tempting. It was practically screaming 'Touch me!'" Allen pouted.

"Fine! Then you go get our clothes!"

"No, I think I'd rather watch you get them." Allen gave him a stern look.

"Kanda Yuu, get our clothes right now, or no sex for you for a month." The samurai just snorted.

"Yeah right. Like that'd ever happen. Last time we tried that _you_ didn't even last a week." he smirked.

"Yeah? Well last time, I didn't have any toys." It was Allen's time to smirk. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"When the hell did you get toys?" he asked curiously.

"While you went on a mission. I use them whenever you have a _long_ one." Kanda's jaw dropped.

"Your serious?"

"Of course." The raven's eye started twitching.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? And why haven't we used them?" He asked hotly. Allen just shrugged.

" I didn't feel like it. And we don't need them. Do we?" Fake tears filled his eyes, giving Kanda his kicked puppy look.

"Che. Of course not. I would've just liked to know." Kanda looked to the side, not being able to take that look. Allen smiled triumphantly. Then he noticed that they had been talking for like twenty minutes and the other three people in the room had yet to move.

"Ummm. Should we be worried?" The white-haired exorcist gazed worriedly at his friends.

"They're fine. Let's just get our clothes." Kanda stood up, taking the sheet with him. Leaving Allen with nothing to cover himself up with.

"Yuu!" He quickly took one of the two pillows and covered his nether regions. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." The raven smirked and the bean sprout pouted.

"Just get my clothes." As soon as he said that, a pair of boxers was thrown in his face. They hit his face with a poof then fell on the bed.

"Ewwwww! Those were dirty!" He flung them back at the offender, who dodged.

"Heh." Kanda smirked once again. "Missed me." Allen stuck his tongue out.

"Neeeeeh!" The raven just snorted and threw a clean pair of boxers at his adorable, childish Moyashi. He also threw his pants and shirt at him. He then gathered his clothes up and crawled back in bed. Allen pulled the sheet over him and proceeded to pull his boxers on. Kanda did the same. After that was done, they both stood up and put the rest of their clothes on.

With that task finally done, they turned to look at the frozen people who rudely interrupted their nice, peaceful sleep.

"Soooooo. Let's try this." Allen got up close to Lavi's ear, which in turn, made Kanda growl. Then Allen took a big breath and yelled:

"LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" That resulted in the redhead falling backwards, startled at the very loud shout. It also seemed to wrench he other two out of their shock.

"Man, Moyashi-chan! You sure got a loud voice!" Kanda smirked and was about to say something, when Allen clamped a hand over his mouth and gave him a glare that clearly said 'don't even think about it.' Kanda narrowed his eyes and gave a muffled 'Che' Allen then turned to his guests and gave them a sweet smile.

"So what's your first question? Oh, Yuu, can you close the door?" The raven nodded and went to close it. Lavi was standing up by now, still rubbing his head from when it hit the ground. Lenalee was the first to speak.

"So you guys are together?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yup! For a while now!" Allen answered.

"For how long?" This time it was the rabbit. Kanda was now standing behind Allen again. Only now he had slipped his hands around his lover's waist, pulling him to lean on his chest. His head resting on Allen's head.

"Almost three years. Right?" Kanda asked Allen.

"Yes, almost. Which reminds me. Our anniversary is coming up." Allen turned his head to look at the raven. The samurai nodded.

"I'm always ready. I already have your present." Allen opened his mouth but Kanda beat him to it. "And I'm not telling you what it is." Allen, for like the fifth time that morning, pouted cutely.

"Wow. You guys are actually getting along. How the hell did you hide this for three years?" Komui asked. Lavi seemed to be observing them intently and Lenalee was smiling gently.

"It was kind of easy and kind of not." Allen answered first.

"Yeah, occasionally we would slip, and call each other our first names. But no one noticed. It was easy arguing all the time." Allen nodded along with him.

"Even when we're alone we argue. But it's in a sweet way. We know whatever we say, it means nothing."

"Again, wow." Komui said, amazed.

"How long have you been saying each others names?" Lenalee asked. This time both lovers had to look at each other. After a moment they turned back to the others.

"Two years?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, about that." Kanda replied.

"Jeez." Lavi scratched the top of his head. "I still can't believe we didn't notice."

"Heh. We're good at hiding it!" Allen giggled.

"How did you guys like...tell each other? Did you just say it on a mission or something?" Again, the lovers looked at each other, then turned back.

"It was actually really romantic." Allen's face softened and his eyes became distant. A gentle smile came to his face a he remembered the night.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._FLASHBACK!*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Allen and Kanda were on a mission in a forest somewhere far away from any town or civilization. _

"_Oi! Moyashi!" Allen turned around to see Kanda running toward him. _

"_It's Allen, Bakanda!" he shouted as the raven stopped in front of him. _

"_Che. Whatever. Come with me for a sec." _

"_Huh? Why? Did you find something?" Allen questioned. The samurai nodded and turned abruptly away, with Allen following at his heels. Kanda led Allen to a beautiful, clear, sparkling, lake. Fireflies flew in the air, the moon was big and bright, and the stars were shining in the sky. Overall it was a truly wonderful site to see._

"_Wow." Kanda heard Allen whisper. He turned to the boy, who was looking amazed at the lake. "It's so beautiful." Allen walked further in on the grass until he came to the edge of the water. Kanda watched as the white-haired beauty turned to the side and held up his hand. A firefly landed on it, which made Allen smile softly. Then, after the glowing creature flew away, he turned his head to gaze upon blue-eyed man now standing a little bit closer to him. Kanda couldn't help but smile at the sight and be amazed. _

_Allen looked so astonishing. His hair looked like silver, as did his eyes. Only they seemed to be almost brighter then anything else in the whole scene. A gentle breeze swept though the area, rustling the trees and grass softly, along with Allen and Kanda's hair. Allen turned back to staring at the lake._

_He gasped when he felt strong arms encircling his waist and a head on his shoulder. He could feel Kanda's hot breath gently caressing his ear. _

"_I'm saying this once and only once, understand?" In turn Allen nodded, shivers going up his spine. Kanda leaned his head and pulled Allen's head back, their lips mere centimeters apart. "I love you." Then, as if somehow attracted, all the fireflies circled both people. After a few seconds, some flew away; showing the two teens with their lips pressed together, eyes closed. It seemed like an eternity when the raven pulled away. Allen's eyes opened and he whispered something before lips fell upon Kanda's again._

"_I love you, too."*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.END FLASHBACK*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

The room was silent as Allen finished the story. All three intruders were gaping at the two lovers. Lavi was the first to speak.

"No. Way."

"I know! You'd never imagine Yuu to be that romantic right?" Nobody moved. They were frozen once again. "Um...Guys?" Allen untangled his limbs from Kanda's and poked Lavi on the head. When that didn't work, he gave him a little nudge. Nothing. Kanda just sighed.

"Hey. Let's just kick them out in the hall and do your shopping." The white-haired teen turned toward him.

"Yuu! We can't just dump them in the hall! That'd be rude!" Allen bristled.

"Then how about the infirmary?" His eyebrow rose as he said this. Allen opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then it closed and he seemed to be thinking. Suddenly he brightened.

"Okay! That'll work!" With that said the two lovebirds dumped Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui in the infirmary, with the nurses to take care of them. Then, with nothing else to do, showered in Allen's bathroom, left headquarters, and went shopping.

* * *

**Well that's it! hope you liked it! ^_^ Reviews are much appreciated! Really! They are! **


End file.
